Black Out
by Mimukia Snow Salvadorna
Summary: First try. Rouge orders a restraining order against Knuckles but what happens when an accident happens in court? Will Rouge try to figure what happened to Knuckles? or will some one try to get her next? I know the chapters are pretty short they'll get lon
1. Courtroom Lighting

I heard the clicking noise again as I turned around I saw her enter the Courtroom. She gave me the look of death as She sat down.  
" We are here today to discuss the restraining order against Knuckles The Echidna" The judge said. I felt all Eyes on me. I partically think she was just trying to ruin my record.  
" Why do desire to get rid of Knuckles The Echidna from your life/" The Judge asked Rouge.

"He Injuries me." She said.

"Objection!" My Lawyer Shouted.

ZAP PING BANG! Sparks flew down from the lights landed on all sorts of documents and Discs.  
I can hear screams everywhere but I just look at her I see her eyes growing in fear. I look above her head seeing a light hanging by 5 small wires. I quickly Shoved her out of the way of the light.

I landed on the floor hard . I look up I see him under the light bruised, so out of Extinct I run to his side. " KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES RESPOND TO ME! PLEASE!" I screamed My eyes were tearing up but I couldn't let them get the best of me. I quickly kicked the light off of him. I see he is knocked out but I'm in denial. " IS THERE A DOCTOR?!" I yelled in the courtroom. " I'm A doctor!" a Women came up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!" She shouted. Now I couldn't help but cry,


	2. Figuring it out

"Do you remember it Rouge?" Cream asked.

The bat has been silent since she has been saved by the person she last thought would save her.

"Miss I'm gonna have to ask you to leave visiting hours are over" The Nurse said to Rouge.  
Rouge got up and walked to the bed Knuckles was laying looked at him for a while and walked away.  
" How'd it happen Rouge?" Cream asked Rouge again

"He's In there because of me." Rouge said before stepping into the elevator. "Good Night Cream." Rouge walked onto the street and saw something. The light that fell on Knuckles was supposed to be the best in the world the Newspaper published a story about it after a long dull winter. She sat down on her bed and looked at her phone there was one message on it. She heard Knuckles voice and quickly looked at the machine. " Hey its Knuckles. I know your getting a restraining order against me and I know I may never see you again after the trial but I have to say this even if you do deleting this message before you listened to it I'm sorry for everything I did Rouge I really am." The message ended to a beep.

The next morning Rouge woke up and walked over to the hospital.  
" Room 546 please." She said to the nurse.  
" Okay miss." She said and led her back to Knuckles room.  
" Thank you" Rouge said sitting in the cahir in the corner of the room.

" Miss may I ask. If you were going to get a restraining order against him why do you constantly visit him." The Nurse asked

" I wanted to not be in pain anymore I gusse" Rouge began " But now it seems as if I am in the most pain I ever been through"  
"Was he your friend before?" The nurse asked/

" No. I wish we were though" Rouge said.  
" Oh that's nice. I have to go good bye" The Nurse said leaving the chart of Knuckles record on the table.

Rouge got up and opened the file. That read:

Name: Knuckles

Age: 16

Condition: Coma no sign of change.

Rouge just left it at that and walked next to Knuckles.  
" I'm sorry too. Please wake up Knuckles" Rouge said looking at Knuckles who was so pale. " Please Knuckles I need to hear your voice I need to apologize I need to find out why the best lamp in the world could fall off the ceiling." Rouge said. And then it struck her the lamp must of been fixed it must have been meant to fall she was supposed to die.


	3. Daughter of The Lamp

Rouge sat in that hospital room for hours researching the words "Finest lamp" and how it could just fall on her. Who could be after her? Shadow? Sonic? Eggman? Or was Knuckles plotting something and changed his mind?? What ever the case she had to find out how someone could fix it.

"What are you reading this time Rouge?" Amy said looking at the computer.  
" Just some things that's all" Rouge replied minimizing the window so Amy doesn't get any ideas of what she has been doing.  
" Your always in here you really have to get over it I mean you hated him and he saved your life I under like how you fell guiltily and like all that but like you have to get over it you can't like spend your whole life in here" The hedgehog said angering Rouge after every word she said.  
" Leave Amy Knuckles is going to wake up soon and he will be fine and everything will be back to normal" Rouge said.  
" You mean you secretly loving him and he completely ignoring the fact that you're flirting with him" Amy said obviously not thinking.  
" BEAT TWREP!" Rouge yelled and threw a chair at the young hedgehog sending her to run out of the room and down the hall with no sign of turning back.  
"You're not supposed to throw chairs here Miss." The nurse said poking her head into the door.  
" I know sorry – I don't believe I ever got your name." Rouge said in awe since she had talked to the nurse quite often during the time she visited Knuckles.  
" Oh that's right I never told you. My name is Natilie Jay NJ for short. And your name must be Rouge I found out looking at the visitor sheet" NJ said.

"Well NJ do you know anything about the best lamp in the world?" Rouge asked

" Do I my father owns the very company except one fell on somebody and injured him badly because one of the installers paid someone 30 dollars to install the light" NJ said

"NJ, that light fell on Knuckles." Rouge began sucking in the courage to explain the whole story to NJ.  
"Oh my goodness! My father's company is why you're here Rouge? I'm so sorry I'll do anything to help!" NJ said

"Well then do you think you could find the worker who hired another person to install the light in the courtroom" Rouge asked.  
"Of course I'll call my father as soon as possible" NJ said as her pager began to beep.  
" Oh my better get going good bye Rouge" NJ said dashing off down the hall.  
" Bye." Rouge said in reply and opening the window again. If NJ can get that name from her father it will be like the golden ticket to the chocolate factory. All she needs is for NJ's Father to give out the name rather it hurts or not.  
"Visiting Hours are over" A person said through the speakers. Rouge quickly gathered her things and went up to Knuckles. "See you tomorrow" Rouge said touching his hand and walking out of the room in silence.

As she walked she heard whispers dozens of thoughts came through her head. "Who is there?" She said. More whispers came she could only make out the words "She's Mine"

I know another short one but I'm trying!


End file.
